Oboro/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "You wanna know if I'm ready for this? I wanna know if you are!" Start of battle lines * ”If I’m being honest... I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Switching to Character * "Allow me." Ally Assist * "" Help * "I can't take much more... Can anyone come help?" Critical Lines Alone * "" Dual Strike (neutral) As Vanguard * "" As Support * "" Dual Strike (special) With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * Oboro: "Will you help, Lady Sakura?" * Sakura: "Of course, Oboro!" With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Oboro, where are you?" * Oboro: "I'm here, Lady Sakura!" With Lucina With Lucina as Support * Lucina: '"After this, I'll show you my stylish clothes!" * '''Oboro: '"Heh heh... If you insist..." With Lucina as Vanguard * 'Oboro: '"Ready to strike, Princess Lucina?" * 'Lucina: '"Show me the strength of a tailor's daughter!" With Lissa With Lissa as Vanguard * '''Oboro: "Will you help me, Princess Lissa?" * Lissa: "Sure thing, Oboro!" With Lissa as Support * Lissa: "Oboro, I need a hand!" * Oboro: "You got it, Princess Lissa!" With Frederick With Frederick as Vanguard * "" With Frederick as Support * Frederick: "Are you ready, Oboro?" * Oboro: "More than ready!" With Celica With Celica as Support * Celica: '"I'm with you all the way!" * '''Oboro: '"We can win together!" With Celica as Vanguard * 'Oboro: '"Let's drop these fools, Lady Celica!" * 'Celica: '"With your help, I have no doubt!" With Niles With Niles as Support * 'Niles: '"Shall we join together as one, Oboro?" * 'Oboro: '"Think before you speak, Niles!" With Niles as Vanguard * 'Oboro: '"Work with me, Niles!" * 'Niles: '"You're shameless. I love it!" With Azura With Azura as Support * '''Azura: "Are you ready to wrap this up, Oboro?" * Oboro: '"Always ready, Lady Azura!" ''With Azura as Vanguard * '''Oboro: "Mind lending a hand, Lady Azura?" * Azura: '"Not at all! Let's combine our strength!" ''With Navarre With Navarre as Support * '''Navarre: "" * Oboro: '"" ''With Navarre as Vanguard * '''Oboro: "Looking sharp, Navarre!" * Navarre: "Unbelievable..." During Battle Praise Giving Praise General * "You're working pretty hard. See me later and I'll stitch up your clothes!" * "What natural talent. I'll try to keep up!" To Corrin * Oboro: "Way to go Corrin! Keep it up!" * Corrin: "I hope to see what you're capable of too, Oboro!" To Sakura * Oboro:' '"Well done, Lady Sakura! You've become so strong!" Enemy encounter Lines * "You make me so angry, I'm coming apart at the seams!" Facing/Defeating an Enemy Defeating an officer * "You oppose Lord Takumi, you die. Simple as that." * "Done already? You were a spineless one." * "Woo-hoo! Another win for me!" * "Everyone here is under my protection!" * "Enemy commander down!" 1000 Enemies Defeated * "It is my duty as a Hoshidan soldier to fight with style!" * "You tore my favorite battle-attire! UNFORGIVABLE!!" * "...Do you think Lord Takumi was watching?" Defeating Hinoka * "I beat Lady Hinoka? I'll have to study the fight later." Facing Takumi * Takumi: "I can't take it easy on you, Oboro. Good luck." * 'Oboro: '"And don't you think I'll hold back just because you're my liege." Defeating Sakura * " You’ve grown very strong, Lady Sakura. You had me scared for a moment." Defeating Lyn * "You're a strong one, Lyn. I'm surprised I won." Death Lines Ally Oboro * "I'm sorry, Lord Takumi... I must retreat." Enemy Oboro * "My clothes will be stained red if I stay here any longer. Time to retreat!" Base in Danger * "Hey, hey! Our base is in danger!" Game Over Lines * ”Did we really just lose?” Stage Clear Line * "We won! Yeah!" Victory Lines * "Oh no. Did I really get it dirty already?" After Battle Level Up * "Father...Mother... I will avenge you!" * "Soon I'll be able to stop them for good!" * "One step at the time!" Support Increased * "I'll be relying on you more often, now!" Class Change * "I'll never stop learning new things!" MVP Line * "Is it OK to surpass my liege to become number one?" As Narrator Voice Monologues * "I hate dark nights... They give me dark thoughts, and then I make that face." * "I'll defeat anyone who even thinks about hurting my dear Lord Takumi!" Call Outs/Greetings * (morning) "Good morning! Your outfit is looking pretty sharp today!" * (noon) "Noon already, huh? I'd love an omelet for lunch!" * (night) "It's been a long day. Why don't you set up tomorrow's clothes and hit the sack?" * (late night) "*yawn* Why are you up so late? ... There can be no good reason for this." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes